


Here, Here, and Here

by WickedWitchoftheWilds



Series: Project Olympus [9]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Havarl, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWitchoftheWilds/pseuds/WickedWitchoftheWilds
Summary: Akksul and Maggie are stuck on the station during a storm and Maggie debates if she's ready to take their relationship to the next level.
Relationships: Akksul (Mass Effect)/Original Character(s), Akksul/Maggie
Series: Project Olympus [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036232
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	Here, Here, and Here

The storm clouds darkened the already dark wilds. Maggie sat at her computer and watched the rumbling grey clouds creep closer. Seemed they weren’t going to be avoiding the storm after all. With a sigh, she began to save her work so she could shut down the equipment. The last thing she needed was anything getting fried. While the data was compiled and saved the Nexus cloud, Maggie stood up and began to secure the samples.

Storms didn’t come to the wilds often unless it was the season for them. It mostly just rained. But they had warned her earlier that it could be a large storm. When she looked at the models of the storm, it reminded her of a hurricane. Thankfully, she knew what to do to prepare for a storm of that size and strength.

Maggie locked the samples in a secure box and stored them in the bolted down storage container outside. It would take a lot to damage the container and it wouldn’t open as long as it was properly sealed. The equipment would have to be taken inside and stored safely. Corbin could help her with that when the shuttle returned. She checked her watch. He should be landing in ten minutes; she could have everything ready to be dismantled by then.

Music played faintly from her omnitool as she worked. Normally, she would have her music player and her speaker, but she felt they were safer inside.

As time ticked by, the wind began to pick up. The trees around the station swayed. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

Most of the Angara had left the station already. Kiiran stayed behind to make sure the station didn’t suffer much damage, and a handful stayed behind with them. Drokashiil would also be staying behind once he brought the shuttle back. Maggie had the option to stay with Akksul’s family, but Corbin seemed nervous and he had nowhere to go, so she elected to stay. Akksul wasn’t thrilled, but he didn’t try to change her mind.

With all of the equipment dismantled so it could be carried inside, Maggie pulled her hair up into a messy bun so it stayed out of her way. She could start without Corbin. As she bent down to pick up some cables, a tap on her shoulder made her jump. She turned, her fist cocked, but she froze when she saw who had touched her.

Blowing out a breath, she shook her head. “Don’t sneak up on me like that,” she grumbled.

“I called your name,” Akksul said. “You were the one not paying attention.”

Maggie leaned against the railing. “What are you doing here?” she asked instead of taking the bait.

“You wouldn’t come stay with us, so I came to you,” he answered as if she should’ve known already.

“Are you sure?” she asked, frowning. “After the shuttle is secured, it’s not going anywhere until the storm has passed.”

“I am.”

“Why?” She leaned closer, her lips curving to a smile. “Were you worried about me?”

“You are incredibly clumsy, and a trouble magnet,” he said. “Someone has to.”

Maggie stepped closer, placing her hands on Akksul’s chest. “You big softy,” she murmured, not missing the way Akksul’s eyes flicked to her mouth. Standing on the balls of her feet she kissed him. His hand went to the small of her back to hold her steady so she could kiss him longer.

“Ugh, get a room,” Corbin complained as he walked around them to get to the equipment.

Maggie rolled her eyes, but she and Akksul pulled away. The three of them began to take the equipment inside. Kiiran had cleared a section for Maggie to put the Initiative equipment. It was away from the windows, so as long as it didn’t flood, everything was safe.

“With a storm like this, we’re probably going to lose power,” Corbin said to her as they walked with the last bit of equipment into the station.

Maggie shrugged. “We should be okay. You got all of the supplies Kiiran asked for?”

He nodded. “Akksul’s family even donated a few things in case we needed them,” he said.

Akksul grunted behind her. He was still learning how to be friendly to the Milky Way species, but his family was always more than willing to help. Especially where Maggie was involved.

When they finished, they worked on securing the doors and windows. Rain was slowly starting to come down outside as they worked, and the wind was blowing harder. They were stuck now. Any emergencies would have to be handled at the station. There was no outside help until the storm was gone. And according to the models, it wouldn’t be gone until the next evening.

Maggie was grateful Akksul had decided to come keep her company. She felt better around him. And safer. He unequivocally had her back, and she had his. It made her feel secure about being stuck at the station. It had been a long time since she had been through a large storm, but she hadn’t forgotten how scary they could get.

Once everything was secured it was just a matter of waiting it out. At first, everyone gathered in the dining area. The rain pelted against the windows and the lights flickered on and off. The power was hanging on by a thread.

It held on until everyone had dispersed into their own quarters. Akksul and Maggie were sitting on her bed, watching a movie on her tablet when the power finally gave up and plunged them into darkness. The only light sources came from her tablet and the red lights on the door interface. The locks disengaged in an emergency so if Maggie needed to get out, all she had to do was pull the door open.

“What time is it?” she asked.

“Late,” Akksul answered.

Maggie stifled a yawn with her fist. “I guess we could sleep then,” she said.

“We could.”

Handing the tablet to Akksul, she got up from the bed. With her hands in front of her, she began to feel around until the felt the edge of her dresser. She felt around until she found the right drawer and opened it. She grabbed a pair of Initiative shorts and a tank top. “I think you have a shirt and a pair of sweats from the last time you stayed,” she said as she pulled her shirt over her head.

Maggie jumped when she felt his hand trail down her side. She hadn’t even heard him get up, let alone walk across the room. But now she felt his presence behind her. He leaned closer to open the drawers in front of her, his hand now resting on her hip. Despite how close he was, he was barely touching her. She shivered, fantasizing about him pulling her back against him. _Slow down, Maggie_.

“Are you cold?” he asked as he pulled a change of clothes from the dresser.

“When have you ever known me to be cold?” she joked.

He hummed, pulling away from her until she felt the cold empty space between them. Not that she could see, she kept her eyes forward while she heard the rustling of clothing behind her. Too bad her power wasn’t seeing in the dark. It would’ve been useful right now.

“Are you coming to bed?” he asked, already in between the sheets.

She nodded before remembering that he couldn’t see her. “Yeah,” she answered, turning around and feeling her way back to the bed. Despite the darkness, she thought she could feel his gaze burning into her.

Maggie pulled back the sheet and slid into bed beside him. There was at least a foot of space between them that she wanted to close, but she kept herself still. The storm raged outside. Wind and rain smacked against the exterior of the station. It drowned out nearly every sound except for the calm breathing of Akksul beside her. Was he asleep already?

Carefully, she rolled onto her side and stared at him. She could make out the general outline of him. But she couldn’t tell if he was still awake.

“How long are you going to stare at me?” he murmured.

Maggie felt her cheeks warm in the dark. “I wasn’t staring…” she lied, trailing off.

“Please,” he scoffed. “You’re boring holes into my face.”

“Fine,” Maggie grumbled. “I just won’t look at you then.” She rolled over, turning her back to him.

“Childish.”

Maggie sputtered, rolling back over. “What did you—”

Akksul’s arm wrapped around her waist and he tugged her closer so he could press his mouth to hers. Any protests died on her lips. She rested her hands on his chest over the fabric of his shirt. More than anything, she wanted it out of the way. Her hands moved down to tug the fabric of his shirt up.

“Why did I even bother putting on a shirt?” he mumbled against her mouth.

“Why did you?” she agreed, pulling away enough to get his shirt off and toss it behind her.

She didn’t need light to see Akksul. With fingers drifting down his chest, she could trace every scar he possessed. She knew the ridges and planes of his body well by now. And he knew hers. His hand drifted up her shirt. Fingers dragged over the mottled scars that spanned her back. All those years she had hidden them—hid herself—because she felt ugly and damaged. But Akksul never made her feel that way.

His mouth drifted from hers to kiss her jaw and then trailed down her neck to her collarbone. Maggie’s hand moved back up to dance over the ridges of his cowl. His pleased hum vibrated against her skin and his mouth continued to drift downward until he pressed a kiss to her sternum. And then he stopped. Here is where they always stopped.

It was more her than him. Every time they tried to take it farther, she would clam up. It wasn’t his fault. But he knew that. It was hard to separate what she wanted now from how it was used against her before. Even though she knew Akksul wasn’t anything like Adam, and she knew he wouldn’t hurt her, she just couldn’t do it.

“I want to,” she murmured.

“I know,” he said, resting his forehead on her chest.

“I just…”

Akksul moved back up, cupping her face with his hand. “It’s okay, Maggie. There’s no rush,” he reassured her, kissing her forehead. “Here is just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos, comments, and bookmarks are loved! 
> 
> You should totally come hang out with me on [Tumblr!](https://wickedwitchofthewilds.tumblr.com)
> 
> And you can follow me on Twitter @WildsWicked


End file.
